Orbe I, El Águila de Oro
by Naraya
Summary: Alamut, 1118. Hassan-i Sabbah dio la bienvenida a un hombre desconocido entre los muros de la fortaleza de los fedayines, sin saber que eso cambiaría toda la historia.
1. El ángel humano

**AVISO: LEER ORBE 0 ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON ESTA SERIE.**

– O – 1118 – O –

Hassan-i Sabbah tembló cuando se vio frente a los ojos avellana del hombre que había llegado a Alamut desvariando en un idioma desconocido. Lo recordaba confundido, con la mirada perdida y cubierto de arena y sangre. Pero el hombre en esa habitación, solo iluminado por una vela, le parecía poderoso e intimidante.

-Hassan-i Sabbah.

La voz era ronca, con un suave acento extranjero que no sabía colocar.

-¿Quién eres?

Un parpadeo lento y una aspiración suave precedió a la respuesta.

-El enviado de Allah para asegurarse de que tu plan tenga efecto en Su nombre. Lo sé todo de tu Paraíso en los jardines de los reyes de Deilem y de las mujeres que estás reuniendo para ser las huríes que convezcan a los elegidos, a los que planeas dormir con la planta del hachís.

Hassan tembló. Nadie más que los eunucos sabían de ese plan. Se vio obligado a inclinarse ante el ángel en carne frente a él.

-Señor...

Una mano delicada se posó en su hombro para que se levantara. Volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos.

-No soy un ángel, Hassan-i Sabbah. Allah me eligió para hacer valer Su deseo y eliminó mi memoria para que nada ni nadie impidiera mi trabajo.

-Inicié esto con un motivo egoísta y temía haber enfadado a Allah al llamarme Su Profeta. ¡Tu presencia significa que me aprueba!

El hombre retiró su mano con cuidado.

-No puedo hablar en Su lugar, pero no es del todo contrario a tus formas. Sus fieles han empezado a romper Sus leyes y desea que vuelvan al camino que Él señaló.

Hassan-i Sabbah respiró hondo. Realmente había temido la ira de Allah.

-¿Cómo debemos llamarte?

Apenas hubo una pausa.

-Tazim.

Era un nombre adecuado para un enviado divino. Significaba "respetado".

-Tazim Ibn-La'Ahad. Respetado hijo de ninguno.

Tazim asintió conforme.

-Hay otro Ibn-La'Ahad...

-Najîb, aun es joven para entrenar.

-Cuando tenga la edad necesaria, debe entrar sin duda entre los fedayines y ser uno de los primeros en entrar en el Paraíso. El hijo de su hijo está destinado a salvar esta Hermandad y ambos deben nacer dentro del Paraíso.

-Así se hará, Tazim-Hassan miraba al hombre frente a él con admiración. Era lo más cercano a Allah que había en el mundo-. ¿Qué harás tú?

Tazim volvió a mirar sus manos.

-No sé quién soy, así que volveré a empezar desde cero. Me gustaría entrenar con los fedayines y estudiar medicina.

-Estoy seguro de que Alí te aceptará como su aprendiz. En cuanto a los fedayines...

-No recuerdo cómo, pero sé que estoy entrenado. Cuando me recupere por completo puedes ponerme a prueba, las más duras que puedas pensar. Si las paso me convertiré en un fedayín con derecho propio, si no entrenaré con los demás.

Hassan asintió despacio. Él también pensaba que el otro estaba entrenado. Solo un guerrero podía desarrollar un cuerpo como el que veía.

-Así se hará-decidió retirarse entonces-. Nadie debe saber quién eres en realidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Causaría muchos problemas para el Paraíso-Tazim se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos con un suspiro y luego los abrió para mirar a Hassan-. El futuro depende de tus palabras, Seiduna. Vigílalas.

Hassan se retiró de inmediato, atemorizado por su último consejo.


	2. El sacrificio eterno

Muchos de los ocupantes de la fortaleza de Alamut se habían reunido para observar las pruebas a las que se sometería el recién llegado. Los rumores se habían esparcido con rapidez, asegurando que el extraño no recordaba nada de sí mismo. El mismo Seiduna le había puesto el nombre de Tazim.

Le habían prestado una túnica, pantalones y unas botas. Parecía tranquilo, pero miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Seiduna llegó con sus consejeros más cercanos, los deyes. Tazim le observó más atentamente que al resto.

-Solo voy a pedirte que hagas una cosa-señaló a la parte más alta de la fortaleza, a donde nadie podía llegar por el derrumbamiento de las escaleras el año anterior-. Ve allí y tráeme la bandera.

Todos los que escuchaban se quedaron sin palabras. Un aspirante a fedayín había muerto intentando eso mismo. Pero Tazim solo miró la torre.

Un poco de polvo se levantó cuando golpeó el suelo con la punta de la bota derecha. Y de repente estaba en movimiento. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta estaba en lo alto de la muralla. Saltó a un saliente de la torre. Encontraba las grietas más pequeñas para impulsarse con manos y pies.

Llegó arriba en contra de lo que pensaban. Desapareció de la vista por un momento antes de reaparecer con la bandera desgarrada por el viento y desvaída por el sol en el cinturón. Su figura se recortó contra el cielo por un momento antes de que estirara los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y se dejara caer hacia delante. Hubo gritos.

Tazim reapareció en la muralla pocos minutos después y dejó que la vieja bandera flotara con el viento hacia Seiduna y sus consejeros. Su expresión no revelaba nada.

-Vuestra bandera, Seiduna.

Todos miraron con temor al hombre que había hecho lo imposible y sobrevivido. Seiduna vio en él el ejemplo de lo que un fedayín debía ser. Un dey recogió la bandera con miedo.

-Fedayín Tazim, estudiarás bajo el Hakim Alí y entrenarás a tus futuros compañeros. Esa es mi resolución.

Tazim se inclinó profundamente y bajó de un salto de la alta muralla. Su cuerpo rodó por el suelo para absorber el impacto. Al ponerse en pie se sacudió el polvo casi de forma inconsciente, esperando a que Hakim Alí, el primero en hablarle en toda la fortaleza, se acercaba a él.

-Ha sido impresionante, fedayín.

Se inclinó ante él con la mano derecha sobre el corazón.

-Gracias, hakim.

-Empezaremos tu entrenamiento médico hoy mismo, si te sientes con fuerzas.

-Lo hago.

-En ese caso, acompáñame.

Le guió a un espacio cerca de la torre norte que se había asignado como enfermería. Los ayudantes de Hakim Alí se apartaron de la extraña mirada del recién nombrado fedayín. El Hakim empezó a instruir de inmediato a su nuevo estudiante en las artes curativas antiguas y en filosofía, materia que también impartía a los demás aspirantes. Tazim parecía realmente interesado en el tema y aprendía con rapidez.

Hakim Alí podía asegurar que no había tenido un aprendiz como él.

– O –

Los años habían pasado. Tazim, el extranjero sin memoria, se convirtió en médico con una rapidez asombrosa y pronto empezó a impartir lecciones a los aspirantes a fedayines. El título por el que se le conocía era Fedayín médico, dejando a un lado el nombre por ser innecesario.

Se le solía ver en lo más alto de la fortaleza, con su túnica blanca con el báculo de Asclepio bordado en ambos brazos. Siempre iba armado con cuchillos y una espada y en su cinturón colgaba una extraña esfera de cristal con un cráneo de águila en su interior. Había salido de Alamut, con el permiso de Seiduna, con el único objetivo de conseguir que un artesano le hiciera esa esfera.

Enseñaba a utilizar el cuerpo en el espacio y aprovechar los objetos de alrededor para el beneficio en una lucha abierta. También les enseñó a trepar por lugares imposibles y muy a menudo sus clases eran en su torre favorita.

También se había convertido en alguien de confianza de Seiduna, reuniendo información sobre los territorios de los alrededores de la fortaleza y mucho más allá. Nadie sabía su secreto y él se negó a revelarlo.

A Seiduna sí se lo dijo. Le habló de colores en la niebla.

Tras esa revelación, Seiduna le ordenó que hiciera un sacrificio para utilizar el arma definitiva del fedayín, la hoja oculta. En un principio había pensado que los fedayines que hubieran pasado por su Paraíso fueran quienes la utilizaran, por su fe. Pero Tazim no necesitaba entrar en el Paraíso, ya venía de él.

La ceremonia ocurrió en el patio, en la más total oscuridad salvo por el círculo de antorchas que iluminaban la mesa y el brasero donde el propio Tazim se cercenaría el dedo anular izquierdo. Se había desnudado hasta los pantalones. No llevaba botas. Se había lavado con agua perfumada para simbolizar su renacimiento no como fedayín, sino como Hashashin, y llevaba las manos, pies y hombros pintados con _henna_. Vigilaba el brasero donde se calentaba una cuchilla con el borde cóncavo adecuado para cercenar. Sobre la mesa había un dispositivo para guiar la cuchilla, una más pequeña con la punta muy afilada, un bote de tinta, un pincel y un cuenco con cenizas.

Nadie sabía para qué eran esos últimos elementos, solo Seiduna.

Cuando la oscuridad era total fuera del círculo de luz, Tazim mordió un trozo de cuero, introdujo el dedo en un dispositivo para guiar la cuchilla con precisión y la sacó del fuego. El tono casi blanco del metal era cegador. De un solo golpe, cercenó su dedo, apretando el trozo de cuero entre los dientes y respirando agitadamente por el dolor. Un aroma a carne quemada se extendió por el ambiente, pero el viento se lo llevó pronto. Vendó lo que quedaba del dedo, rojo e hinchado, y lo ató con un trozo de cuerda fina.

Colocó el dedo en una cajita de madera para enterrarlo más tarde.

Y por fin llegó el turno de las cuchillas más pequeñas. Ante los ojos de todos abrió un bote de tinta y sacó un pincel. Con cuidado pintó un extraño símbolo en el interior de su antebrazo, una especie de triángulo sin base con dos apéndices y un cuerno debajo. Sopló sobre él para secar la tinta antes de coger la pequeña cuchilla. La colocó sobre la piel y empezó a cortar. En algunos puntos salió un fino hilo de sangre, pero poco más. Hakim Alí reconoció su fortaleza para no cortar lo demasiado profundo como para sangrar más de lo que hacía. Cuando terminó de cortar el diseño, esparció la ceniza por encima y lo vendó con fuerza. Cuando cicarizara quedaría de un tono negro.

Seiduna avanzó al círculo de luz.

-Ese es nuestro símbolo, el símbolo de la Hermandad que hemos formado. Recordadlo bien y grabadlo en vuestra piel si vuestra fe es verdadera.

Tazim se inclinó ante él ligeramente y desapareció dentro de la fortaleza.


	3. Hashashin médico

– O – 1164 – O –

Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, de veintiseis años, miró al nuevo Hakim de Masyaf. También se llamaba Tazim, como su predecesor, el primero de los fedayines leal a Hassan-i Sabbah. Había llegado de Isbilya por orden expresa de Al Mualim, Rashid. Llevaba la túnica blanca de los Hashashins, el anular cercenado y una venda permanente alrededor del antebrazo izquierdo. Mencionó algo sobre una horrible quemadura. También por orden de Al Mualim, enseñaba a los más jóvenes aprendices el sigilo necesario para que volvieran a salvo, pero por su propia cuenta se había convertido en alguien de confianza para los aprendices. Ellos acudían a él para cualquier problema. Por eso Umar se encontraba en la pequeña habitación que había convertido en el laboratorio donde preparaba los remedios cerca del minúsculo huerto de plantas medicinales dentro de la fortaleza.

-¿Qué es, Umar? Llevas sentado en silencio casi una hora. En cualquier otra circunstancia te habría felicitado, pero empiezas a ponerme se frotó la muñeca en un gesto inconsciente.

-El Mentor ha decidido premiarme con una corta visita al Paraíso antes de enviarme a las misiones.

Tazim dejó de moler las hojas secas para mirarle.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Y si no vuelvo?

-Por supuesto que volverás. Tu padre lo hizo.

De hecho lo hizo. Y se convirtió en uno de los mejores Fedayines, dando su vida en la misión más importante para el asedio de Damasco en 1148. Umar nació de una mujer de Alamut a la que había visto en algunas ocasiones.

-Y después de eso rompió el voto de castidad de los fedayines.

-Una vez que se entra en el Paraíso, Umar, se deja de ser un fedayín para convertirse en un Hashashin, un auténtico miembro de la Hermandad.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Tazim sonrió suavemente.

-El Hashashin es capaz de dar su vida sin temor.

-El fedayín también.

-¿De verdad? Si te dijera que subieras a lo más alto de la fortaleza y te lanzaras al vacío, ¿lo harías?

-No, pero...

-¿Ni siquiera siendo un creyente tan fervoroso como eres?-Umar se sonrojó y no respondió. Tazim le sonrió para tranquilizarle-. Muy pocos hombres podían hacerlo. Lo que nos ata a la vida es más fuerte de lo que nos espera en la muerte si no lo conocemos. Un Hashashin ya ha estado en el Paraíso, sabe lo que le aguarda y ansía el momento en el que debe dar su vida para volver al Paraíso.

Umar miró sus manos. Su dedo recién cercenado aun estaba rojo e hinchado debajo de la venda. Miró las manos de Tazim. Él cubría su muñón con un extraño dedal metálico sujeto por finas cadenas a una pulsera con palabras en griego. Más de una vez le habían preguntado por el significado de esa frase, pero nunca había contestado.

-¿Nos acompañarás a Alamut?

-Al Mualim me ha ordenado que vele por vuestro seguro viaje al Paraíso. Según mi predecesor los efectos son... extraños-extrajo un fajo de pergaminos encuadernados en cuero de la pequeña estantería en el rincón-. Registró cada uno de los viajes y las descripciones de cada uno de los Hashashins. Era bastante bueno en su trabajo, temo no estar a la altura-dejó el libro junto al mortero y lo abrió para revelar unas líneas perfectas de escritura árabe. Umar lo miró con curiosidad un momento antes de que se cerrara-. Este no es el que busco. Tengo que organizar la estantería de nuevo...

Se giró hacia ella para sacar varios libros a la vez y volver a colocarlos en otro orden.

-Creo que nunca he visto esto ordenado.

-Apenas tengo tiempo.

Era uno de los hombres más ocupados de toda la Hermandad. Era médico, profesor y además reunía información con una habilidad extraordinaria. Un novicio apareció en la puerta cubierto de sudor.

-Hakim, una caída en los barrancos.

Tazim cogió una bolsa de cuero roja y se la lanzó a Umar. Este la cogió sin problemas. Era habitual que le ayudaran cuando estaban cerca.

-Adelántate, voy a coger algunas plantas que pueden ayudarme.

Umar siguió al novicio hacia el grupo de personas que rodeaba a un chico desmayado. Hizo una mueca al verle. Por la postura se había roto la pierna derecha. Incluso podría decir que el hueso había salido.

Tazim llegó con varias hojas de plantas y un odre de agua. Reconoció la herida con una mirada.

-Umar, sujetale por encima de la rodilla. El resto mantenedle inmóvil. Voy a intentar recolocar el hueso.

Sucedió como esperaban, terminando con un crujido terrible y un grito del chico inconsciente. Tazim no tardó mucho en preparar una pasta con las hojas que había llevado y colocarla sobre la herida abierta antes de vendarla con fuerza.

-¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?

-Por favor. A ser posible utilizad una angarilla, sería mejor para él.

Recogió los materiales que había utilizado prestando atención a cada objeto. Umar volvió a coger la bolsa roja sin una palabra y siguió al médico de vuelta al laboratorio. Ambos se detuvieron al ver a Al Mualim saliendo de la pequeña habitación. Tazim frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Hakim.

-¿Queréis algo, Mentor?

-La fórmula.

-No está apuntada en ningún lado, la memoricé y destruí el libro. Mi posición es inexpugnable.

Umar notó la rivalidad entre Al Mualim y Tazim. Intentó rodearles para entrar en el laboratorio, pero el Mentor le notó.

-Umar, avisa a tus compañeros. Partís para Alamut en una hora.

-Sí, Mentor.

Tazim cogió la bolsa y entró en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Umar prácticamente corrió a avisar a sus compañeros, Karim y Zayed. Los tres ensillaron los caballos para la semana de camino hacia la otra fortaleza de los Asesinos. Estaban preparando también la tranquila yegua parda de Tazim. Ella era siempre el equino más cuidado de las cuadras, con las crines trenzadas de diversas formas y entrelazadas con cintas de colores o plantas aromáticas.

El propio médico llegó con sus alforjas, que dejó en el suelo para acariciar a la yegua.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Preparada para el viaje?-la yegua relinchó y le empujó el pecho ligeramente. Tazim palmeó su cuello y empezó a ajustar las alforjas en la silla-. ¿Estáis listos vosotros, chicos?

-Sí, hakim.

-Pues en marcha. Tenemos una semana de viaje.

Subió a la yegua fácilmente y esperó a que los chicos le imitaran antes de ponerse en marcha entre los riscos escarpados. Casi al instante sacó un libro de una de las alforjas para leer en voz alta. Era uno de los textos de filosofía platónica que utilizaba para ilustrar el Credo.

-¿Puede volver a explicarnos el Mito de la Caverna, hakim?

-Por supuesto, Zayed-cerró el libro y lo dejó guardó de nuevo en la alforja-. Imaginad que habéis vivido toda vuestra vida encadenados en una cueva, viendo sombras en la pared. No conocéis más que esas sombras en la pared y el hierro en vuestro cuello. Y de repente llega alguien que os desencadena y os muestra el mundo fuera de la cueva. Sentís la hierba bajo vuestro pies, el viento en la piel, el sol en los ojos. Podéis correr, gritar y saltar a vuestro gusto. Al principio estáis sorprendidos y abrumados, por supuesto, ¿quién no? Ahora, ¿podéis aplicar el Credo a este mito?

Karim fue quien contestó, él siempre había sido el más intelectual de los tres.

-Los que están encadenados representan al pueblo, a quienes los Hashashin liberan de su ignorancia. La primera parte, nada es verdad, implica que lo que vemos, al igual que las sombras, no es la realidad. Es solo algo que alguien ha creado para mantenernos encadenados. Y el hecho de que todo está permitido es para recordarnos a los Hashashins que debemos convivir con las consecuencias de liberar a las personas del yugo que les oprime.

-Muy bien explicado, Karim-Tazim se levantó sobre los estribos para mirar hacia atrás-. Ahora que estamos lejos de la fortaleza os diré algo importante. Planeo regresar a Isbilya el próximo año.

-¿Qué? Pero... Eres el único con las Llaves del Paraíso que Allah entregó a Seiduna.

-Precisamente por eso. Al Mualim no recibió las Llaves y se está beneficiando de ello. Allah no está muy contento. La única solución es irme-miró hacia las montañas que le rodeaban-. A no ser que haya algo de fuerza mayor que me retenga aquí.

Su yegua se puso nerviosa cuando una patrulla se acercó demasiado, pero Tazim la controló con facilidad al tiempo que todos bajaban las cabezas bajo las capuchas. Debían fingir ser monjes en peregrinaje, era la forma más fácil de pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud.

– O –

Alamut recibió a Tazim como a un hijo perdido hace mucho. Los soldados formaron con rapidez y el grupo de médicos en formación se apresuraron a rodearle para hablar. Había devoción en sus miradas y le hablaban con deferencia.

Tazim sonrió y les calmó con palabras suaves.

-Mis hermanos, ha sido un viaje largo para nosotros cuatro y noches demasiado cortas. Nos gustaría descansar antes de responder vuestras preguntas.

El que parecía el líder de la guarnición de soldados asintió.

-Por supuesto, hakim. Por aquí, por favor. Os llevaré a la habitación designada para visitantes.

Les guió por los pasillos hacia una gran habitación con ocho camas. Había sido la misma habitación donde los aspirantes a fedayines se quedaban durante su entrenamiento. El líder de la guarnición, de nombre Abdul, habló en voz baja con Tazim.

-Sí, iré esta noche. Mañana abriremos las puertas.

Abdul se marchó rápidamente.

Tazim eligió la cama más cercana a la estrecha ventana al final de la habitación. Sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal de una bolsa llena de paja y la colocó en un extraño soporte de madera. El sol se reflejó en la superficie y reprodujo mil destellos en las paredes del interior.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Solo una bola de cristal con la calavera de un águila en su interior-volvió a cogerlo y les mostró la parte inferior de la calavera.

-¡Tiene nuestro símbolo!

-Así es. Mi antecesor como médico principal de la Hermandad encontró esta calavera en la torre más alta y Seiduna declaró que era una señal divina. Fue la calavera de un águila la que reveló el mismo símbolo en los Ocultos, nuestros ancestros en esta vida en las sombras. Los Ocultos han desaparecido, pero sus ideas siguen existiendo.

Dejó de nuevo la esfera en su soporte. Un arco iris apareció en la pared, lo que hizo sonreír a Tazim. Murmuró algo sobre refracción y luz antes de decirles que descansaran.


	4. Infancia de oro

– O – 1165 – O –

Había pasado casi un año. Umar, Karim y Zayed se convirtieron en los Hashashins más fieles después de su visita al Paraíso.

Enero estaba en sus últimos días cuando Tazim llegó de forma repentina. Entró directamente en su laboratorio y pidió que Umar fuera de forma inmediata. El Hashashin llegó enseguida, curioso por el motivo de su llamada.

-¿Hakim?

Tazim le pidió silencio y le instó a cerrar la puerta y acercarse.

-El Paraíso te ha enviado un regalo, Umar.

Umar se acercó al grupo de mantas sobre la mesa para descubrir un bebé dormido. No tenía mucha experiencia con bebés, pero podía ver rasgos de sí mismo.

-¿Un hijo?

-Un hijo del Paraíso. Esta es mi señal para quedarme-acarició suavemente el pequeño puño que salía de entre las mantas.

-No sé nada de niños.

-No te quejes. Yo tuve que aprender a toda prisa. Lo he estado alimentando con leche de cabra. Se pasa prácticamente todo el día durmiendo. Lo más difícil es cambiarle el pañal y limpiar los sucios.

-¿Y si se lo entregamos a una mujer?

-¿Un hijo del Paraíso siendo criado por una mujer común?

La ceja arqueada de Tazim era respuesta suficiente.

-Vale, sí. De acuerdo-Umar se revolvió el pelo. Veintisiete años y ya era padre de un hijo con un gran destino. ¿Cuándo había cambiado su vida?-. ¿Tiene nombre?

-Aun no. El Paraíso requiere que el padre le ponga nombre.

Umar se atrevió a cogerle en brazos. Era tan pequeño y ligero... Era un ser vivo, uno diminuto y que necesitaba protección. El bebé se removió, bostezó y entreabrió los ojos para mirar al hombre que lo sujetaba.

Su padre vio un destello dorado en los irises.

-Tiene... ojos dorados.

-Sí, lo noté. Bastante curioso. Todos los bebés nacen con ojos claros. Supongo que él es realmente un hijo del Paraíso.

Pero Umar no le estaba escuchando. Miraba a su hijo con fascinación y un amor tan profundo que nunca pensó que sentiría.

-Altaïr. Ese será su nombre.

-El águila voladora. Un buen nombre.

Tazim se inclinó para ver el rostro nuevamente dormido de Altaïr. Era adorable. Umar acarició la mejilla del bebé.

-¿Cuándo...? Digamos, nació.

-El once de este mes.

-¿Sabes cuál de las huríes es su madre?

Tazim miró a Umar.

-Se llamaba Maud.

Umar la recordaba. La hurí más bella de todas. Curvas marcadas, caderas generosas, largo pelo castaño... Misteriosos ojos avellana.

Un olor horrible apareció de repente. Ambos hombres hicieron una mueca y Altaïr empezó a lloriquear. Tazim lo cogió de inmediato.

-Ya, ya, pequeña águila. Papá va a aprender a cambiarte de inmediato-dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia Umar cuando este quiso protestar-. Coge esa bolsa, tiene los pañales limpios y unos trapos para limpiarle.

Colocó a Altaïr en la mesa y empezó a dar instrucciones a Umar sobre cómo cambiar un pañal. Tres intentos y un pequeño ramillete de plantas aromáticas más tarde, Altaïr volvía a estar felizmente dormido y Umar se limpiaba las manos de forma compulsiva. Tazim parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso. ¿Cómo la leche puede convertirse en eso?

-Misterios de la vida. Vamos, tenemos que informar al Mentor de este pequeño milagro.

Umar cogió a su pequeño sin una palabra y posó sus labios en la suave pelusilla de la cabeza. Altaïr se removió por un momento antes de apretar su rostro contra el pecho de su padre y volver a dormir con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien tanto?

-No hay nada más poderoso que el amor entre padres e hijos. He visto a madres haciendo lo imposible por salvar a sus hijos.

Ajustó la manta alrededor de los pies de Altaïr antes de abrir la puerta. Recibieron miradas extrañas mientras subían al despacho de Al Mualim. Él lanzó una mirada al bebé y luego la fijó en Tazim.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto, médico?

Tazim, sabiendo de los espectadores curiosos en las escaleras y pasillos, habló en voz lo bastante alta como para ser escuchado por todos pero sin que nadie pudiera reprocharle nada.

-Un milagro de Allah, Al Mualim. Ha entregado a este mundo un hijo concebido en el Paraíso antes de cerrar Sus puertas-hizo un gesto teatral hacia el bebé-. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad lleva dos semanas en este mundo. Y, al igual que sus homónimas dieron forma a nuestro símbolo, él está destinado a esta Hermandad.

Hubo murmullos silenciados por una mirada severa de Al Mualim.

-¿Por qué debo creerte, médico?

Tazim perdió la sonrisa y su expresión se volvió oscura y temible.

-Allah no dejó nada a la casualidad. Negar la procedencia de este niño es negar a Él en persona y Sus decisiones. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Rashid?

El silencio se volvió tenso entre Al Mualim y Tazim. Umar apretó su agarre en Altaïr, queriendo instintivamente protegerle de lo que pasaba. Era leal a la Hermandad, pero Allah le había enviado a su hijo para que lo protegiera y nada en la Tierra iba a prohibirle cumplir con su deber de padre.

-Ambos os trasladaréis a una de las casas en los límites del pueblo para criarlo. Si hay una sola falla en vuestro deber, pagaréis por ello.

Tazim sonrió de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Solo necesitábamos vuestra aprobación, Mentor-se giró hacia Umar-. Vamos, haremos hueco en mi casa. Solo tengo que desalojar la otra habitación de todos esos trastos.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras hablando sobre alfombras, tarros con flores y... Umar frunció el ceño. ¿Huesos de animales? ¿Y desde cuándo Tazim tenía una casa en el pueblo? Siempre dormía en su laboratorio.

Los Hashashins se apartaban ligeramente del camino a su paso, pero mirando con muchísima curiosidad a Altaïr. Las noticias de un hijo del Paraíso se extendieron con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una casa en el pueblo?

-Es una de las que utilizan los hijos de Alamut cuando vienen. El Mentor me la entregó para mantenerme lejos.

-Nunca antes había notado que vuestra... animosidad llegara tan lejos.

Tazim hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al cruzar las puertas principales.

-Deberías haberlo hecho. Yo soy quien tiene, tenía, las Llaves del Paraíso y me negué a entregárselas. Discutimos, le dije algunas cosas de más y entre una cosa y otra quiso mantenerme lejos, pero aun bajo su vigilancia. Alamut y Masyaf siempre se han disputado quién entiende el verdadero sentido de la fe en la Hermandad.

-¿Qué piensas de eso?

-Que siempre hay diferentes interpretaciones. Aquí estamos-empujó la puerta de una discreta casa a un lado de un camino secundario. Estaba ordenada y limpia, al menos la sala principal-. Puedes quedarte en la habitación principal, será más cómoda con este pequeño milagro-acarició la mejilla de Altaïr, quien se movió un poco hacia su toque-. Yo voy a visitar a algunas familias que conozco a ver si alguna puede dejarnos una cuna.

-¿No ibas a limpiar la otra habitación?

-Luego, sé que es agotador tenerle en brazos mucho tiempo.

-Apenas pesa.

-Créeme, si sigues así una hora más no podrás levantar los brazos mañana. Explora un poco, ponte cómodo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Tazim salió en menos de un segundo. Umar se quedó mirando la puerta principal y luego bajó la mirada al pequeño en sus brazos. Estudió sus rasgos con calma, pasando un dedo suave por ellos. Altaïr lo sujetó con una gran fuerza y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Algo me dice que vas a ser el mejor Hashashin, hijo.

El bebé sonrió en sueños y se giró un poco más hacia el calor de su padre. Umar lo levantó un poco para besar su frente.

Él era un Hashashin y se debía a la Hermandad, pero quería a ese pequeño más que a su propia vida.

– O – 1176 – O –

Umar se despertó con el crujido de la puerta. Abrió los ojos para descubrir a un culpable niño de ocho años. Sus ojos dorados brillaban en la penumbra del amanecer.

-¿A dónde vas, Altaïr?

-Quería ver si tío Tazim ha vuelto.

-Tu tío está vigilando a unos heridos en la fortaleza, no volverá hasta el mediodía-extendió el brazo sin moverse-. Ven, aun puedes dormir un poco más.

Altaïr saltó felizmente hacia él y se acurrucó junto a su padre bajo las mantas.

-Te quiero, padre.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña águila.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Umar escuchó otro crujido. Ese era más suave, de alguien que intentaba pasar desapercibido. Reconocería esos pasos en una multitud después de escucharlos durante ocho años. Altaïr estaba mejorando en prestar atención a su entorno, porque saltó de la cama con un grito feliz.

-¡Es tío Tazim!

El médico no se esperaba el asalto de su sobrino cuando llegó a casa después de una larga noche improductiva. Todos sus pensamientos cambiaron en un instante al caer al suelo.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, niño?

Altaïr hizo un puchero.

-No soy un niño.

-Te estaba esperando.

Umar miraba con humor la escena, pero también estaba preocupado por el hombre que consideraba su hermano mayor. Sabía que la única forma en la que Tazim estuviera en casa tan pronto era que el paciente no hubiera sobrevivido a la noche.

-¿Eso es así?

Tazim le hizo cosquillas a Altaïr. El niño rió y se retorció hasta escapar y buscar refugio tras las piernas de su padre.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?

La sonrisa del médico cayó un poco cuando negó.

-Esperaba que pudiera reponerse, pero las heridas fueron más grandes de lo que creía.

-No puedes salvar a todos.

-Puedo intentarlo-estiró los brazos y suspiró-. ¿Quieres empezar pronto el día?

-Vamos.

Habían adquirido una rutina fácil para los tres, una vez que el pueblo dejó de pensar que era raro que dos hombres criaran a un niño.

Umar y Tazim entrenaban con espadas de madera durante dos horas antes del desayuno. Altaïr a veces se despertaba con ellos y a veces le dejaban dormir. Luego Tazim se encargaba de preparar un desayuno sencillo, si no había alguien agradecido por alguna medicina que se lo llevara.

Después del desayuno, Umar iba a la fortaleza para ver si había alguna misión o ayudar a entrenar a los novicios. Tazim, acompañado de un feliz Altaïr, iba a su consulta para trabajar en sus experimentos y estar cerca de la fuente principal de heridos. La mayor parte de las veces los niños menores de diez años se reunían allí para que les contara historias. Aunque en unos pocos días se quedaba solo con Altaïr y le enseñaba algunas lecciones básicas para un Hashashin, paciencia sobre todo.

La pequeña y extraña familia se reunía de nuevo en su casa después de la cena. Umar y Tazim jugaban al ajedrez, aunque a ninguno se le daba bien, y Altaïr hacía todo tipo de preguntas a su padre.

Ese día, Farid Al-Sayf se acercó a ellos mientras entrenaban con su hijo mayor, Malik, de apenas siete años.

-Buenos días, Umar, Tazim.

Ellos bajaron las espadas.

-Buenos días, Farid.

Tazim sonrió al niño, quien se escondió tras su padre.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Debo pedirte un favor, Tazim. ¿Podrías vigilar a Malik mientras estoy fuera? Tengo una misión en Damasco y mi esposa está visitando a su familia con Kadar. Vendrá en tres días.

-Por supuesto. Sabes que los niños siempre son bienvenidos.

Farid se arrodilló junto a Malik.

-Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, padre.

Malik se abrazó a él por un momento antes de que se fuera. Luego miró al médico con algo de temor. Era el hombre más inteligente que conocía y le respetaba casi tanto como a su padre.

-Hola, Malik.

-Hola.

Tazim le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Aun no.

-Ven, entonces. He traído el desayuno de la fortaleza.

Altaïr miró con curiosidad al otro niño, pero se abrazó a la pierna de su padre en lugar de acercarse.

-Saluda, águila.

Los niños se miraron.

-Hola...

Malik parpadeó, mirando los ojos dorados del otro. No respondió por timidez. Tazim colocó una mano gentil en su espalda para llevarle dentro. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja donde Tazim había dejado la cesta que utilizaba para llevar la comida si era necesario. Altaïr, en otro momento alegre y hablador, se sentía tímido y callado en la presencia del otro niño.

Umar y Tazim se miraron y sonrieron antes de empezar a hablar sobre los planes de entrenamiento de los novicios.

-Hay un grupo preparado para ascender. Al Mualim nos ha pedido a algunos Maestros que llevemos a tres a una ciudad para ponerles una misión.

-¿Cuándo?

-En esta semana.

-Sabes que puedo ocuparme de la casa sin problemas.

Tazim podría ser considerado afeminado por hacer tareas del hogar designadas a las mujeres, pero nadie lo decía porque sus conocimientos médicos eran más importantes y nadie quería atreverse a enfadarle.

-Pero ahora tienes que cuidar de Malik.

-Me he ocupado de un grupo mayor de niños. Y créeme, no es nada comparado a los heridos de un ataque.

-Bien, me has convencido. Saldré hoy mismo para ver si están preparados en todo momento.

-¿A dónde vas, padre?

-Acre, seguramente. Es una ciudad en poder de los sarracenos, hay menos posibilidades de que se metan en problemas.

-Que se mantengan alerta de todas formas, he escuchado de un próximo ataque. Puede ser en una semana o en unos meses.

-Gracias por la información.

Tras el desayuno Umar se despidió de Altaïr con un abrazo cariñoso.

-Vuelve a salvo, padre.

-Lo haré, águila.

Una mirada intercambiada con Tazim, quien se había agachado junto a Malik un poco más atrás, fue lo único que necesitó para saber que su hijo estaría a salvo incluso si debía incumplir esa promesa.

El médico se dirigió entonces a la fortaleza junto a los niños. Altaïr subió enseguida a su silla para poder alcanzar la mesa alta, donde esperó a que su tío le diera plantas para moler. Era su trabajo favorito. Malik se removió inquieto en la puerta.

-¿Sabes leer, Malik?

-Sí, padre me enseñó.

Tazim sonrió y le tendió un libro.

-¿Por qué no practicas la lectura en voz alta con esto? Son fábulas de Esopo, un antiguo dramaturgo griego.

Malik miró con curiosidad el libro. Subió a otra silla para apoyar el libro en la mesa. Al abrirlo se maravilló por los hermosos dibujos coloridos de animales, plantas y la belleza de los caracteres.

Empezó a leer despacio, vocalizando con cuidado. Altaïr sonrió al reconocer su historia favorita sobre un cuervo y un zorro.

Tazim se dedicó a reponer su suministro de medicinas naturales. Preparó algunas bolsitas para diferentes heridas, puso a secar más hojas y flores y empezó a destilar veneno. Cuando Malik terminó y pidió una explicación, fue Altaïr quien contestó feliz.

Pasaron la mañana entretenidos con los dos niños leyendo las fábulas por turnos. Tazim, cuando hubo repuesto su suministro, se dedicó a crear un veneno para las ratas que poblaban la fortaleza y arrasaban con sacos enteros de grano.

Dos novicios entraron para que les revisara viejas heridas aun en proceso de sanación. El mejor amigo de Altaïr, Abbas, de diez años, llegó después del almuerzo para jugar con palos de madera. Tazim les pidió que se quedaran fuera de la puerta del laboratorio.

-¿No quieres ir con ellos, Malik?-él negó, sujetando el lomo del libro de forma inconsciente-. Creo que tengo otro libro que te gustará más.

Sacó el cuaderno donde había bosquejado sus mapas de las distintas zonas de Masyaf.

-¿Qué es?

-Un proyecto que dejé abandonado hace algún tiempo. Intenté crear un mapa completo de la fortaleza y los terrenos de Masyaf.

Los ojos de Malik brillaron cuando le miró.

-¿Cómo?

-Mirando, haciendo muchos bosquejos con carbón y caminando aun más. Los Hashashins utilizan los mapas para guiarse mejor por las calles, así que deben ser lo más precisos posible-sacó los pergaminos individuales y los colocó sobre la mesa-. ¿Puedes ponerlos en orden para formar el mapa de Masyaf?

Malik asintió y se dispuso a trabajar. Tazim le vigiló por un momento antes de revisar a los niños fuera. Por el momento no había heridas, esperaba que siguiera así.

-Ya.

Se inclinó sobre Malik para ver el mapa completo.

-Tienes una gran memoria, Malik.

-¿Puedes enseñarme?

-Por supuesto.

Cogió otro pergamino y sacó una pluma y un tintero. Fue señalando algunas partes del mapa y le recordó a qué partes se refería.

Ahmad, el padre de Abbas, llegó para agradecer a Tazim que vigilara a su hijo. Los niños de los Hashashins eran siempre muy inquietos y solo la vigilancia tranquila de Tazim podía mantenerlos controlados.

-No pasa nada, Ahmad.

-Si algún día necesitas algo, puedes acudir a mi familia. Intentaremos ayudar en lo posible.

Era algo que escuchaba muy a menudo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Altaïr prácticamente se quedó dormido en el viejo catre, agotado por tanto juego. Malik siguió intentando reproducir las líneas del mapa. Sus manos acabaron llenas de tinta.

Tazim sonrió al ver a ambos.


	5. La caída

– O – 1191 – O –

Habían pasado los años. Altaïr había perdido a su padre a los once años y se alejó emocionalmente de su tío Tazim para quedar bajo la tutela de Al Mualim. Malik y Kadar perdieron a sus padres en una epidemia apenas un año después y ambos pasaron a la casa del médico como última petición de su padre.

Altaïr salvó al Mentor de un ataque Templario y se convirtió en un Maestro a los veinticuatro años, el más joven de todos los tiempos.

Si antes era una persona seria y objetiva, dedicado enteramente a la Hermandad por la que murió su padre, después de ese ascenso se volvió rebelde, confiado, exigente, impetuoso, arrogante, egoísta e impaciente.

Malik y Kadar fueron los únicos en ver el cambio en su padre adoptivo. Tazim se volvió aun más silencioso. Sus sonrisas eran cada vez más distantes y tristes. Cada vez que el Maestro Hashashin llegaba con alguna herida siempre designaba a uno de sus aprendices a tratarle.

-¿Estás bien, tío?

Los hermanos habían empezado a llamarle así un año después de empezar a quedarse con él. Tazim sonrió ligeramente a Kadar, quien estaba en su descanso del entrenamiento.

-Por supuesto. Malik, como un Hashashin completo, se pasaba su mucho tiempo libre en el laboratorio, estudiando y leyendo, así que estaba presente.

-No lo pareces.

Tazim rió.

-Me hago viejo, chicos. Últimamente no hago más que pensar en qué fallé al criar a Altaïr para que ahora sea como es. Creo que ha olvidado los motivos por los que lucha y todo lo que su padre le enseñó.

-¿No vas a recordárselo?

El médico negó.

-No serviría de nada. Algunos golpes, por otro lado...

Malik sonrió en secreto. Más de una vez había fantaseado con bajarle los humos al Maestro de esa forma. Él seguía siendo el único capaz de derrotarle en un combate de espadas, no por nada su apellido era Al-Sayf.

-¿Por qué no?

-Al Mualim le vigila de cerca. Ya tenemos suficiente enemistad, algo más en su contra y es capaz de expulsarme.

-No llegaría a tanto.

-Entonces no conocéis al verdadero Al Mualim.

En ese momento llegó un novicio con órdenes del Mentor de que Kadar y Malik debían ir a una misión a Jerusalén junto a Altaïr. No por primera vez, Tazim se despidió de sus hijos adoptivos en las puertas de los riscos. Altaïr, ya sobre su caballo, intentó ignorar por completo la escena que había visto desde lejos incontables veces, apagando la llamarada de celos y envidia de su interior. Sabía que se había alejado de su tío, el hombre que estuvo a su lado toda su infancia, pero no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. Pero al no mirar ignoró la mirada dolida que tenía Tazim.

-Que Allah os proteja.

Pero esa vez se quedó en las puertas hasta que les vio desaparecer tras el primer giro del camino. En cuanto eso pasó, llamó a un novicio.

-¿Hakim?

-Reúne a todos los médicos de Masyaf frente a mi casa lo antes posible.

-Sí, hakim.

El chico salió corriendo. Tazim fue detrás de él a un ritmo tranquilo y determinado que no revelaba sus casi sesenta años de edad.

– O –

Los médicos que habían aprendido de Tazim le conocían bien. Sabían que sus movimientos en una operación eran suaves y precisos. Pero en la operación del brazo de Malik su mirada destellaba furia e ira. Un joven mensajero, en realidad uno de los últimos aprendices de médico, entró y murmuró algo al oído de Tazim.

-Tráelo, sin excusas.

-Sí, hakim.

El aprendiz regresó pocos minutos después con un infeliz Altaïr. Justo a tiempo de escuchar un grito de dolor de Malik.

-¡Sujetadle!

Los médicos que le asistían se apresuraron a obedecer mientras suturaba una vena abierta en el brazo. Debía hacerlo si quería cerrar la enorme herida infectada sin necesidad de cercenar el brazo completo. En la periferia notó que Altaïr iba a salir, más pálido que nunca.

-Si das un paso fuera de la habitación, novicio, sabrás lo que es el verdadero infierno-Altaïr se detuvo, no reconociendo en un primer momento a quién pertenecía esa voz. Pero después la asoció con Tazim, su única familia. Nunca había escuchado ese tono duro y frío-. ¿Las agujas están calientes?

Un médico pasó a las largas agujas metálicas al rojo que cauterizaron algunas de las venas más grandes. Luego pudo proceder a coser la herida mayor con puntadas apretadas y uniformes. Muchos de los que estaban alrededor rezaron por tener ese pulso algún día. Rodeó la herida con una venda bien prieta antes de levantarse para lavarse las manos y volver a ponerse el dedal en el anular cercenado, sujetándolo con cadenas a la pulsera que siempre llevaba.

Dio algunas órdenes rápidas, solo por tranquilizarse a sí mismo, antes de salir de la habitación hacia la siguiente donde recolocó un hueso de la pierna. Y luego a la siguiente, donde tuvo que cercenar una mano aplastada. Altaïr le siguió en todos sus pasos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Intentaba conciliar el médico que tenía delante con el amable y paciente hombre que le había criado.

Le era imposible.

Hacia media tarde le siguió al cementerio, donde un grupo estaba cavando tumbas.

-Únete a ellos hasta que yo vuelva-la mirada de Tazim, una vez cálida y amable, era fría y llena de ira-. No descansarás hasta que comprendas el alcance de lo que has causado.

Altaïr se atrevió a hablar por primera vez.

-El Mentor...

-No me importa lo que Rashid haya dicho. ¿Ahora obedecerás como el novicio que eres?

Altaïr retrocedió físicamente y bajó la cabeza. Sentía que el último vínculo con su infancia se había roto.

-Sí, hakim.

Tazim se fue con pasos rápidos y el vuelo de su túnica de médico al viento.

– O –

Malik se despertó en una bruma inducida por opio con el sonido de una pluma escribiendo cerca de su cabeza. No necesitó mirar para saber que era Tazim. Su presencia era cálida y reconfortante.

-¿Tío?-Tazim estaba de inmediato a su lado, con la expresión preocupada-. No fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

-No. Lo siento, Malik.

Malik estaba tan dolido por todo que no podía llorar.

-No fue tu culpa.

-En cierto modo sí. Si hubiera cortado de raíz la actitud de Altaïr, esto nunca hubiera pasado.

-No podrías haberlo sabido.

Tazim frunció los labios.

-Descansa. Pude salvar tu brazo, pero no volverás a ser el mismo.

-Nadie lo será.

Malik cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el opio. Solo entonces, Altaïr, quien había estado dormitando en la esquina del laboratorio, respiró.

Entendía el motivo por el que había estado ayudando a sanar a los heridos y enterrar a los muertos, pero no fue hasta ese momento exacto en el que supo la verdad tras el castigo. Tazim quería que comprendiera lo que había causado.

El médico volvió a escribir lo que estaba preparando antes de ponerse en pie.

-Vamos. Con suerte llegaremos al amanecer.

El destino que Tazim tenía en mente era un campamento adelantado de los Templarios. Los guardias se pusieron tensos al verles acercarse, pero no atacaron.

-Maestro Tazim.

-Tengo un mensaje para vuestro superior, el hombre que lideró el ataque a Masyaf-entregó la carta a uno de ellos-. Que llegue lo antes posible, por favor.

-Así se hará.

El hombre cogió la carta y la guardó con cuidado, permitiendo que ambos Hashashins regresaran a la fortaleza.

-¿Les conoces?

-Cuidado con lo que preguntas, Altaïr-Tazim hizo una pausa breve-. Mientras tu Mentor y el líder Templario juegan en blanco y negro, yo me muevo en la enorme gama de grises entre ambos. A lo largo de todos mis años he ganado lealtades en ambos bandos y puedo decidir qué información debe desaparecer para salvar a la mayor cantidad de inocentes posible. Pero no toda la información llega a tiempo Frenó el paso de su yegua para mirar con seriedad a Altaïr.

»Tres veces pude detener un ataque a Masyaf y tres veces he fallado. En el primero perdí a mi hermano y en el segundo a mi sobrino-Altaïr fue a hablar, pero Tazim le detuvo alzando la mano-. No, sabes que es verdad. Entre tú y yo ya no queda ninguna relación. Ambos nos hemos asegurado de ello. En el tercer ataque he perdido a uno de mis hijos y el otro aun está en el borde entre la vida y la muerte.

»Puedes haber sido un Maestro, pero tu actitud es la de un novicio. Te burlas de los que han muerto bajo tu hoja y te jactas de tu habilidad. Un Hashashin no se distingue por las masacres que ha hecho, sino por las razones que tuvo para lograrlas. Esa era la idea que tu padre y yo hemos intentado enseñarte. La Hermandad delante de uno mismo.

Su mirada se endureció.

»Has causado mucho dolor, Altaïr, y dudo que mi castigo haya servido de algo, así que vete. Ve a cumplir la misión que restaurará tu honor. Y no vuelvas a buscarme por ningún motivo, sería capaz de matarte con mis propias manos.

Tiró de las riendas de la yegua y la puso al trote, dejando atrás a un aturdido Altaïr. Él se frotó la cara con frustración.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Se quedó quieto un momento más antes de girar a su caballo hacia Damasco. A cada paso que daba se iba alejando cada vez más de su pasado. Había dañado a la única persona que realmente le quiso además de su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, recordó los días en los que Umar y Tazim jugaban con él. No había pensado en esos tiempos desde que empezó el entrenamiento bajo Al Mualim y la mayor parte de las veces se centraba en la muerte de su padre.

Allah... ¿Qué diría su padre si pudiera verle? Él había dado su vida para salvar la de su compañero y Altaïr había sacrificado a muchos de ellos con su propio orgullo. Cuarenta y siete tumbas de Hashashins que no volverán con sus familias. Entre todo el dolor y vergüenza que cubría su alma, encontró la determinación de redimirse antes de encontrarse con su padre. Y hacer todo lo posible para poder volver a mirar a su tío a los ojos. Eso último iba a ser lo más difícil. No solo había causado la muerte directa de Kadar, sino que Malik no volvería a ser un Hashashin. Los hermanos Al-Sayf se convirtieron en los hijos de Tazim, más cercanos que él mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. Debía empezar por el primero de los nueve nombres que Al Mualim le había encargado.

Como último pensamiento, supo que nueve vidas nunca serían suficientes para reparar lo que había hecho.


	6. El dolor del encuentro

Dos nombres habían sido tachados, uno en Damasco y otro en Acre. Y su próximo objetivo estaba en Jerusalén. Estaba aterrorizado. En Masyaf había escuchado que Malik era el nuevo rafiq del _bureau_ de la Ciudad Santa. Y si Malik estaba allí, era probable que Tazim también, no le había visto en la fortaleza.

Cuando llegó al techo con el símbolo de la Hermandad se detuvo, espantando a algunas palomas. Escuchaba el leve sonido de pequeñas campanas disonantes y olía el incienso que siempre había asociado con el laboratorio de Tazim. En una esquina del enrejado vio el móvil de campanas de bronce, moviéndose con el viento. Un ligero hilo de humo salía desde la puerta al interior.

Respiró hondo antes de dejarse caer. No podía atrasarlo más.

Malik estaba tras el escritorio, con algunos bocetos de calles y casas y una redoma de tinta. La pluma afilada fue elevada con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que su mirada oscura se centraba en él. Llevaba la túnica azul de rafiq sobre la blanca de Hashashin. El brazo izquierdo estaba apretado contra su vientre, sujetando el cinturón rojo buscando más apoyo.

Altaïr sintió un escalofrío y bajó la mirada al suelo, ocultando su rostro en las sombras de su capucha.

-La paz sea contigo, Malik.

-Tu presencia me acaba de privar de ella-su tono era amargo y frío-. ¿Qué quieres?

Altaïr hizo un esfuerzo por no retroceder físicamente.

-Al Mualim me ha pedido...

Malik le cortó.

-Alguna tarea humillante para que puedas redimirte con ella. Venga suéltalo.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que sé. Talâl trafica con seres humanos. Secuestra ciudadanos en Jerusalén y los vende como esclavos. Su base es un almacén situado en la barbacana, al norte de aquí. Ahora mismo está organizando una caravana. Le atacaré mientras inspecciona la mercancía. Si logro eludir a sus hombres, el propio Talâl será pan comido.

El rafiq le dedicó una sonrisa cruel.

-Juego de niños. Hay que ver qué arrogancia.

-¿Has terminado? ¿Te ha satisfecho la información?

-No, pero tendrá que servir-sacó una pluma blanca de debajo del mostrador. A cualquier otro Hashashin se le entregaba en la mano, pero para Altaïr la dejó sobre la mesa-. Duerme, descansa, llora en un rincón. Haz lo que quieras para preparar tu misión, pero al menos hazlo en silencio.

Volvió a coger la pluma de escritura y revolvió algunos papeles para encontrar el adecuado. Altaïr salió de inmediato al estrecho patio con la fuente en la pared. Se estaba asfixiando con el incienso y sus ojos ardían por las emociones que le inundaban.

Las manos le temblaban cuando se quitó la espada de la cintura para sentarse en los cojines. Se permitiría una hora, ni un minuto más.

Levantó la mirada hacia el móvil de campanas. En el centro tenía la esfera de la calavera de águila de Tazim, que reflejaba la luz en pequeñísimos puntos por todo el espacio. Estaba sujeto en una especie de jaula de cuerda de la que colgaba la más grande de las campanas de bronce. Sobre la esfera se cruzaban dos varillas de metal de que colgaban en equilibrio. En cada extremo de cada varilla había otra perpendicular, más corta. De esas segundas varillas colgaban ocho campanas y una más en cada cruce, más bajas.

Con la visión del águila, los colores en la niebla, pudo ver líneas doradas escritas en los bordes de las campanas azules. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ver qué ponía, pero no creía que estuviera en árabe.

Un aprendiz aterrizó torpemente en el patio y entró en la habitación.

-Rafiq, mensaje urgente.

Altaïr vio la sonrisa de Malik cuando abrió el sello de cera. Leyó las palabras casi con reverencia antes de sacar su propio trozo de pergamino, escribir su propia carta y sellarlo con su propio sello.

-A mi padre, Hamid. Y rápido.

-Sí, rafiq.

El aprendiz volvió a salir escalando por la pared. Malik volvió a leer la carta antes de doblarla y guardarla en una caja de la estantería. Regresó a su mapa, apoyándose por un momento en el brazo izquierdo. Este cedió bajo el peso de su cuerpo y Malik maldijo en voz baja.

Altaïr decidió que no necesitaba un descanso. Ya había visto suficiente.


	7. Ícaro

El tiempo siguió pasando. Altaïr apenas se quedaba en Masyaf, aterrorizado por los fantasmas que veía en los ojos de las personas y lo que estaba descubriendo sobre el décimo hombre.

Su segundo viaje a Jerusalén fue igual de horrible, salvo por el hecho de que el brazo de Malik parecía más fuerte. Se detuvo al escuchar las campanas al viento y oler el incienso en el ambiente alrededor del Bureau. Cayó con un gesto elegante y apretó los puños al entrar en la habitación.

-¿Qué me traes, novicio?

La voz de Malik no tenía el borde afilado de la vez anterior, pero sí la amargura. Parecía que el mapa en el que estaba trabajando iba avanzando. Lo tenía extendido en el escritorio con varios instrumentos de medición y una brújula. Incluso en sus trazos más básicos, Altaïr reconoció Jerusalén.

-No soy un novicio.

-La destreza de un hombre se mide en sus actos, no en las marcas de su ropa.

El dolor estalló en el pecho de Altaïr. Le recordaba a las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Tazim.

-Podemos insultarnos o hacer lo que Al Mualim ordena, tú decides.

Malik soltó la pluma en el tintero y le miró con sus ojos oscuros antes de buscar algo de debajo de la mesa.

-De acuerdo, habla.

Sacó el libro donde anotaba la información que reunían sus contactos.

-El regente de Jerusalén, Majd Addin, va a celebrar una ejecución no muy lejos de aquí. Estará bien protegido, pero puedo ocuparme de él. Sé cómo actuar.

-Por eso sigues siendo un novicio ante mis ojos. No puedes saber nada, solo sospechar. Debes presuponer que te equivocas o que has pasado algo por alto. Anticipación, Altaïr. Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo.

De hecho era una lección que ambos habían aprendido de Tazim a los nueve y ocho años. Altaïr obligó a esos recuerdos a volver al olvido. No soportaba recordar la sonrisa amable del médico.

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Has terminado?

-Aun no. Una cosa más. Uno de los que va a ajusticiar es de los nuestros, un hermano. Al Mualim quiere que lo salvemos. No te preocupes por el rescate en sí, mis hombres se encargarán. Pero asegúrate de que Majd Addin no acaba con su vida.

-No le daré ese placer.

-Eso espero.

Malik dejó una pluma blanca sobre el escritorio. Altaïr la recogió y salió al patio.

Algo sí había cambiado. Cerró los ojos para analizarlo. ¿Sería que sus fantasmas se alejaban cuando estaba allí?

Los abrió de nuevo cuando el viento movió las campanas y descubrió a Malik en la puerta también mirando la esfera de la calavera. Su expresión era indescifrable. Volvió adentro casi de inmediato.

Altaïr cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de su infancia hacia una siesta corta.

_-Tío Tazim._

_Su tío, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, estaba enfermo. Muchas de las familias del pueblo se habían pasado por la casa para ver si podían ayudar en algo. Al menos su padre no tendría que cocinar con toda la comida que les habían ofrecido, Altaïr estaba seguro de que su tío enfermaría más._

_Tazim levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para distraerse. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojos algo brillantes por la fiebre._

_-¿Sí, Altaïr?_

_-Malik ha venido._

_El mayor de los hermanos Al-Sayf entró justo a tiempo de escuchar el mayor estornudo de su vida. Se aferró al libro que llevaba. Un instante después los dos chicos estallaron en risas._

_-Sí, eso, reíros de mi miseria... Menudo día..._

_Malik se sentó en una silla junto a la cama._

_-Pensé que te aburrirías y te traigo un libro._

_-Eso es encantador, Malik-cogió el libro que le tendía y leyó el título-. ¿En normando?_

_-Padre me lo trajo de su último viaje a Acre. Dice que es para ayudarme con mis estudios, pero eres el único que habla normando._

_-Bueno, ciertamente es útil en algunas ocasiones. Pero la mayoría de los Cruzados vienen de Inglaterra, donde hablan anglosajón-leyó rápidamente para sí la primera página-. Parecen mitos griegos._

_-¿Más?_

_Tazim miró con humor a su sobrino de diez años._

_-Se pueden aprender muchas cosas de los mitos._

_-¿Como qué?_

_Tazim indicó a Altaïr se que sentara a los pies de la cama y dejó el libro a un lado._

_-Os contaré una historia que no he visto escrita, pero que me contó uno de mis profesores en Ishbiliya._

_Los chicos se sentaron emocionados, hacía mucho que Tazim había dejado de contar historias._

_»Hace mucho tiempo, en la isla de Creta, el rey Minos había hecho construir un laberinto donde encerrar al hijo de su esposa Pasífae y un toro._

_-¿Cómo pueden una mujer y un toro reproducirse?_

_Malik respondió al instante, conocía esa historia._

_-Minos había pedido la ayuda de Poseidón para convertirse en rey de Creta y el dios envió un toro blanco que le ayudaría en su reclamo del trono. Minos prometió sacrificarlo en nombre de Poseidón, pero acabó escondiéndolo en su rebaño y matando a otro diferente. Poseidón se enfadó y lanzó un hechizo a Pasífae para que quisiera aparearse con el animal. El constructor Dédalo la ayudó a hacerlo y de esa unión nació el Minotauro, mitad hombre mitad toro._

_-Bien dicho, Malik._

_-Sigue sin tener sentido._

_-Es un mito, Altaïr, creado para explicar lo que no puede ser explicado. No podemos buscar sentido a cada parte. ¿Puedo seguir?_

_-Sí, por favor._

_-Como iba diciendo, en Creta se construyó un laberinto donde se encerró al Minotauro. El rey no quería que nadie supiera cómo entrar, así que hizo que el constructor, Dédalo, fuera encerrado en una torre junto a su hijo Ícaro._

_-Eso es horrible._

_-Bueno, cuando eres el rey de una isla puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_Malik y Altaïr rieron ligeramente. En ese mismo momento entró Umar con una taza del té medicinal que Tazim preparaba habitualmente._

_-Te estoy escuchando hablar y pensé que esto ayudaría._

_-Gracias, hermano-Tazim bebió un sorbo y sonrió agradecido. Los chicos se sintieron un poco culpables por obligarle a hablar cuando estaba enfermo._

_-¿Qué les estás contando?_

_-El mito de Ícaro._

_-Recuerdo que nos lo contaste la noche anterior al juramento. ¿Quieres que siga yo?_

_-Por favor._

_Umar se sentó junto a su hijo y sonrió amablemente a Malik._

_-¿Hasta dónde os ha contado?_

_-Minos ha encerrado a Dédalo e Ícaro en una torre._

_-De acuerdo. A ver que recuerde... Dédalo, como era un gran inventor y sabía que Minos controlaba el agua y la tierra, pensó en escapar por el aire. Estudió a unas gaviotas que tenían su nido en la torre y creó unas alas con plumas sueltas y cera._

_»Antes de escapar le dijo a Ícaro que no volara muy bajo porque el agua mojaría las plumas y se volverían pesadas ni tampoco muy alto, porque el calor del sol derretiría la cera. Ambos volaron y huyeron de Creta, surcando el cielo con las demás aves._

_»Pero Ícaro, eufórico, decidió volar más alto que nadie. Y el sol derritió la cera de las alas, haciéndole caer al mar sin poder detenerse._

_Altaïr frunció el ceño._

_-¿Y ya está? ¿Para qué contar la historia de un chico que cae al mar?_

_-Para enseñar a otros chicos que no deben querer elevarse sobre los demás por algo que no ha sido hecho por sí mismos. Cada uno destaca por sus propias cualidades y a su propio momento._

_Se escuchó la voz de uno de los médicos de la fortaleza en el exterior y Tazim murmuró por lo bajo en normando, haciendo reír a Umar._

_-No es agradable estar al otro lado de la medicina, ¿verdad?_

_-Soy un mal paciente._

_Malik se quedó hasta tarde, distraído por las muchas historias de Tazim. Fue la primera de muchas tardes en las que se forjó la tentativa amistad entre ambos jóvenes._

Altaïr abrió los ojos repentinamente alerta. Ícaro. Él era Ícaro cayendo desde el cielo, rodeado de las plumas que una vez le sostuvieron en lo alto. Pero él ya había llegado al océano y no había muerto.

Se juró que volvería a subir más alto que antes.

– O –

Altaïr regresó al Bureau con la pluma manchada de sangre y una herida en el brazo. Eso último no le importaba. Estaba preocupado por el Hashashin que había salvado.

Se dejó caer por la reja. Sacó la pluma para mostrársela a Malik.

-Jerusalén necesita otro líder.

Malik ni siquiera levantó la mirada del mapa.

-Eso me han dicho.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No hay palabras de sabiduría? Tal vez he fracasado de forma estrepitosa.

El rafiq dejó la pluma y habló con calma.

-Simplemente has actuado como un Hashashin. Ni más ni menos. El hecho de que esperes alabanzas por cumplir con tu deber me preocupa.

-Veo que todo lo que hago te preocupa.

Malik volvió a coger la pluma y se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo para mirar el mapa más de cerca.

-Medita sobre ello, pero hazlo de camino a Masyaf. Tu labor aquí ha concluido.

Altaïr fue a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor. Dejó la pluma en un rincón de la mesa y salió al patio. Pero cuando fue a alzar el brazo, la herida se estiró con dolor. Decidió vendársela para poder volver a Masyaf.

Justo cuando iba a rasgar el bajo de su túnica una mano apareció en su brazo. Malik miró la herida en silencio a través de la túnica.

-Ropa fuera.

Obedeció mientras el rafiq volvía dentro. Reapareció con una venda y un cuenco con una pasta de hierbas que Altaïr reconoció al instante como uno de los remedios de Tazim. Picó cuando se aplicó en la herida. La venda fue puesta con fuerza. Altaïr volvió a vestirse y se fue sin decir una palabra. No es que Malik buscara alguna.


	8. Amnistía

La tercera visita a Jerusalén fue determinada. Había descubierto mucho sobre lo que pensaban sus enemigos. Todos buscaban con diferentes métodos el mismo objetivo, la paz. Pero para los Templarios era controlar a todos y para los Hashashins era la libertad de cada individuo.

Era una dualidad interesante...

-Veo que el aura del éxito te rodea, hermano.

Altaïr se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese apelativo. Y luego reflexionó las palabras. Se sentía... exitoso, de hecho, pero también humilde. ¿Había derrotado a sus fantasmas?

-Sé los pasos del enemigo.

Malik le miró por un momento antes de sacar el libro de registros.

-Comparte tu información, veamos qué se puede hacer con ella.

-Roberto y sus Templarios están aquí. Han venido a dar su último adiós a Majd Addin. Asistirán a su funeral, así que yo también.

-¿Qué hacen unos Templarios en ese funeral?

-Aun tengo que descubrir qué intenciones tienen, pero haré que confiesen. Los ciudadanos están divididos. Muchos quieren matarlos, pero otros creen que han venido a parlamentar, a firmar la paz.

Malik alzó la mirada del libro abierto.

-¿La paz?

-Así es. Las otras víctimas me dijeron eso mismo.

-Pero serían nuestros aliados. Y los estamos matando.

-No te equivoques, no somos como esos hombres. Su meta parece noble, pero los medios que usan no lo son. A menos, eso es lo que me dijo Al Mualim.

Y estaba empezando a dudar de sus palabras.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Asistir al funeral y enfrentarme a Roberto.

-Cuando antes mejor-sostuvo la pluma en el aire y Altaïr dudó un momento antes de cogerla-. Que la fortuna guíe tu acero, hermano.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo roto por el sonido de las campanas de metal del móvil del patio.

-Malik, antes de irme quiero decirte algo.

-Te escucho.

Y de hecho lo hacía. Estaba ignorando el mapa al que daba los últimos detalles antes de darlo por concluido. Estaba ignorando las cartas que seguramente tenía pendientes.

Altaïr respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento que más temía.

-He sido un necio.

Malik ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Normalmente no te lo discutiría, pero dime, ¿de qué me hablas?

-De que aun no te he pedido perdón. Mi maldito orgullo... Perdiste tu posición por mi culpa y perdiste a Kadar. Tienes derecho a odiarme.

De nuevo las campanillas llenaron el silencio.

-No acepto tus disculpas.

Altaïr bajó la cabeza. Había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

-Lo entiendo.

Fue a irse, no queriendo prolongar más el momento, pero Malik siguió hablando.

-No, no es eso. No acepto tus disculpas porque ya no eres el mismo hombre que entró conmigo al Templo de Salomón. Así que no tienes porqué pedirme perdón.

Un peso que Altaïr no sabía que soportaba sobre los hombros se levantó. Por ser perdonado y por tener la seguridad que no era el mismo chico que cometió tantos errores. Pero aun le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer para poder situarse fuente a Tazim y rogar perdón.

-Malik...

-Tal ves si no te hubiese tenido tanta envidia, yo habría tenido más cuidado. Tengo tanta culpa como tú.

El brillo en los ojos oscuros reflejaban sus propios fantasmas.

-No digas esas cosas.

-Somos uno. Igual que compartimos la gloria del éxito, debemos compartir el dolor de la derrota. Así estamos unidos y somos más fuertes.

A ellos les unía alguien más, pero Altaïr se negaba a hablar de eso todavía. Malik pareció notarlo, porque tampoco lo mencionó.

-Gracias, hermano.

-Descansa si quieres, Altaïr. Debes prepararte para lo que te espera.

Se tumbó de nuevo entre los cojines del patio. Miró el pomo de la espada. Tenía una cabeza de águila. Había pertenecido a su padre una vez.

_Acababa de ser ascendido a Maestro Hashashin y por fin tenía un momento de paz en un rincón de los jardines. Se tensó al escuchar pasos y tensó el brazo para sacar la hoja oculta. Era Tazim._

_Llevaba en las manos una espada envainada y una expresión neutra._

_-Cuando tu padre murió, me dejó su espada para que te la diera cuando fuera necesario. Creo que es ese momento._

_Le entregó la espada y se marchó sin una palabra más._

Esa debió ser la primera señal de que su relación se estaba resintiendo.

Deslizó el pulgar por el nombre escrito en la guarda. _Maud_. Según recordaba era el nombre de la hurí que le dio a luz. Pero había estado dudando durante muchos años de su procedencia divina. Aunque bien pensado eso explicaría su Visión de Águila.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué pensar. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron y quedó dormido.

– O –

Malik se mantuvo quieto en la puerta entre el patio y la habitación, mirando la reja cerrada y rezando porque todos ahí fuera estuvieran a salvo. Las campanas de la ciudadela dejaron de sonar y él volvió a abrir la reja. Enseguida se presentó uno de sus informantes habituales para darle un reporte rápido antes de volver a salir.

Altaïr se dejó caer pesadamente, para nada su forma habitual de moverse.

-Era una trampa.

-Dicen que el funeral se convirtió en un caos. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Malik le entregó un odre de agua al Hashashin y esperó a que recuperara el aliento. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Roberto de Sable no estaba allí. Ha enviado a otro en su lugar, me estaban esperando.

-Tienes que ver a Al Mualim.

-No hay tiempo. Ella me ha dicho dónde ha ido Roberto y cuál es su plan. Si vuelvo a Masyaf, logrará lo que quiere y nosotros podemos ser aniquilados.

Malik rodeó la mesa y revolvió los muchos papeles que la cubrían.

-Hemos matado a muchos de sus hombres. No puede organizar un ataque y...-el rafiq se detuvo-. Espera, ¿has dicho ella?

-Sí, era una mujer. Sé que es raro, pero ya hablaremos de ello. Debemos concentrarnos en Roberto. Hemos diezmados su filas, pero es muy astuto. Llevará su causa ante Ricardo y Salah Jadin para unirlos contra un enemigo común, contra nosotros.

-Seguro que te equivocas. Eso no tiene sentido. Esos dos hombres nunca...

Pero incluso mientras hablaba, la mente de Malik empezó a considerar esa posibilidad.

-Sí que se unirán. Y la culpa es nuestra. Los hombres que he matado pertenecían a los dos bandos y eran importantes para ambos. El plan de Roberto es ambicioso, pero tiene su lógica y puede funcionar.

Malik negó con la cabeza.

-Mira, hermano, las cosas han cambiado. Tienes que volver a Masyaf. No podemos actuar sin permiso del Mentor, ni comprometer a la Hermandad. Creía... creía que ya lo habías entendido.

Altaïr frunció el ceño y se quitó la capucha para poder mirarle correctamente.

-Deja de esconderte tras las palabras. Blandes el Credo y sus normas como un escudo. Él nos oculta cosas, cosas importantes. Tú eres quien me dijo que podemos saber nada, solo sospechar. Pues sospecho que en este asunto de los Templarios hay algo oscuro. Cuando acabe con Roberto iré a Masyaf para traer respuestas, pero quizás tú podrías ir antes.

Malik le miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Hacía años que Altaïr utilizaba su capucha como un escudo, ni siquiera se la quitaba en presencia de Al Mualim. Incluso había olvidado el extraño color dorado de sus ojos.

-No dejaré la ciudad.

-Entonces pregunta a la gente. A los que trabajan para los hombres que maté. Averigua lo que puedas. Dices que eres muy observador, quizás veas algo que se me ha pasado.

Malik miró de nuevo sus notas y cartas.

-No sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

Altaïr dio por buena esa respuesta.

-Haz lo que debas, amigo. Yo he de partir ya hacia Arsuf. A cada momento que pasa, nuestro enemigo me saca más ventaja.

Se dirigió a la salida, pero una mano en el bíceps le detuvo al ir a ponerse la capucha de nuevo. La expresión de Malik era... diferente.

-Ten cuidado, hermano.

Nunca supo muy bien porqué hizo lo que hizo, pero se inclinó y depositó un beso en los labios del rafiq.

-Lo tendré, lo prometo.

Se puso la capucha y escaló, corriendo por los tejados y las calles hacia las puertas. El tiempo era crucial, no podía permitirse pensar en sus sentimientos. Ya habría un momento más adecuado.


	9. Absolución

Había descubierto la traición de Al Mualim y sus planes para conquistar Tierra Santa. Había regresado a Masyaf en un borrón y visto lo que el Fruto provocaba en malas manos.

Había matado al Mentor.

Malik no se apartó de su lado desde que se le nombró nuevo Mentor y dio la orden de crear una pira. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar, pero había prioridades.

Un novicio llegó ante ellos.

-Mentor, Dai, he encontrado a hakim Tazim.

Los dos se miraron.

-Llévanos.

Les guió a... las celdas. Altaïr forzó la cerradura de la única cerrada y se quedó sin aliento. Tazim estaba en un rincón, recostado contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios y tenía un golpe en la mandíbula. Le habían despojado de su ropa hasta los pantalones, que estaban desgarrados. Señales de viejos latigazos sangrantes cubrían sus costados.

-Allah, no...

Corrió hacia él y le tomó el pulso como había aprendido de verle durante años. Seguía vivo, pero por muy poco.

Malik llamó de inmediato a los médicos para sacarlo, pero mientras llegaban Tazim abrió los ojos. Brillaban, seguramente por fiebre. Lo que daría por haber escuchado cuando intentaba enseñarle medicina cuando era niño...

-Hola, Mentor.

-No hables, tío. Debes mantener las fuerzas.

Tazim parpadeó lentamente. Hablaba muy despacio y de forma pastosa, como si le costara pronunciar.

-Te he visto nacer, niño. Y a tu padre. Y casi crié a tu abuelo. Viviré esto.

Siguió murmurando palabras en inglés y en un idioma que no reconoció. Los médicos llegaron con una camilla para trasladarlo. Todos se quedaron sin respiración al ver casi la treintena de latigazos que se entrecruzaban en su espalda, rasgando la piel. Era un milagro que siguiera vivo y consciente.

-Estaba delirando.

-La fiebre es muy alta y parece que las heridas se han infectado-el médico, Mirzam, dudó por un momento-. No sabemos si sobrevivirá.

-Haced lo que podáis.

El silencio era espeso en el patio conforme los médicos pasaban con el venerado médico que prácticamente los había criado a todos.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido después. Quemar el cuerpo de Rashid, correr para detener a Abbas... El poder del Fruto es demasiado para personas comunes.

Se pasó el resto de la noche velando a Tazim a la luz del mismo Fruto. Sabía que podía apagarlo, ya lo hizo dos veces, pero no funcionaba. Malik estaba dormido a sus espaldas, protegido del suave resplandor con su sombra.

El propio Tazim estaba tumbado bocabajo para no presionar las heridas en la espalda.

Altaïr decidió intentarlo una vez más, pero justo cuando lo tenía en la mano Tazim se removió inquieto. Se movió para poner la manta en su sitio y notó algo asombroso. Líneas azules empezaron a brillar en la piel de Tazim, unas líneas exactas a las del Fruto. Ante sus ojos las líneas fueron desapareciendo, al igual que las de la esfera dorada en su mano.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién era realmente Tazim? ¿_Qué_ era Tazim? De repente los desvaríos empezaron a tener algo de sentido. Tazim estaba conectado al Fruto de alguna forma que no comprendía. Y guardaría el secreto hasta la tumba.

Volvió a dejar el Fruto sobre la mesa cuando Malik se removió.

-¿Se ha despertado?

-Aun no. Pero parece estar soñando-ambos miraron a Tazim-. Malik...

-No voy a preguntarte por lo que pasó cuando saliste.

Se miraron en la penumbra. Ahora que el Fruto estaba apagado, la única fuente de luz eran los primeros rayos del sol.

-Pero yo voy a responder-Altaïr respiró hondo-. Has sido mi guía mientras descubría la verdad sobre Rashid y la Hermandad. Apoyaste a Tazim cuando yo me alejé, demasiado perdido en el dolor de perder a mi padre y luego borracho por los elogios. Fuiste mi compañero de aventuras cuando era niño. Cada paso que he dado en mi vida ha sido contigo a mi lado. Me haces querer superarme como persona, ser mejor por mí y los demás. _Soy_ una mejor persona gracias a ti. De lo que no estoy muy seguro es de porqué te besé, pero sí sé que quiero volver a hacerlo.

En esa ocasión fue Malik quien se acercó. El beso fue suave, lento y dulce. Un beso compartido en mitad de la noche como un secreto que nadie debía ver.

Un gemido les sobresaltó. Ambos miraron a Tazim, quien luchaba por abrir los ojos. Malik se arrodilló junto a la cama. Altaïr retrocedió, decidiendo que no era el momento de disculparse.

-¿Padre?

-Siento que he hecho mal un salto de fe.

El Dai sonrió por un momento pero luego perdió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó, padre?

Tazim respiró hondo antes de intentar levantarse. Malik se apresuró a ayudarle, sabía que no podía hacerle cambiar de idea, era terco como él solo. El médico se sentó en el borde de la cama e intentó no forzar los puntos que sentía en la espalda.

-Intenté hacer un intercambio de heridos con la guarnición que nos atacó. Sé que se llevaron a algunos de los nuestros con vida. Al Mualim me descubrió cuando volví de entregar la carta. Me encadenó y ordenó a uno de sus leales que me azotara.

-¿Quién?

-Hussein.

-Murió en el ataque. Daría lo que fuera por tenerle delante...

Tazim apoyó la mano en el hombro de Malik.

-Si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida, es que la venganza no nos devolverá lo que perdimos. Mis heridas sanarán y yo viviré.

-¿Te duelen?

-Muchísimo.

Malik le entregó una taza de té frío. Según Tazim, algunas hierbas funcionaban mejor así. Malik creía que era solo porque se le olvidaba que tenía el té preparado.

-Es un milagro que estés vivo.

-Si esto fuera lo más duro que he tenido que soportar, me consideraría con suerte. ¿Cuántos puntos me han puesto?

-Setenta y dos-Tazim se tensó un momento, pero le relajó al instante con una mueca de dolor-. Deberías descansar.

-Ya he dormido suficiente-miró por la ventana. La luz del amanecer era más fuerte-. Necesito aire fresco.

Dejó la taza en una mesita y se preparó para impulsarse. Malik le ayudó.

-No he conocido a nadie más terco que tú-miró los puntos de un rojo intenso-. Deberías cubrirte al menos con una venda.

-Mira en ese armario, es donde las guardo.

-No hay. Los médicos vinieron a buscarlas anoche.

-Pues sobreviviré sin ellas. Solo tengo que quedarme fuera del sol.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Altaïr notó que Malik tenía una expresión resignada.

-No puedo decirle que no.

Le siguieron para encontrarle sentado en la barandilla de piedra frente a la puerta principal de la fortaleza. Un grupo de novicios, que se afanaban en llevar cubos de agua limpia a la enfermería, se detuvieron para mirarle con reverencia. La presencia de Altaïr les recordó su trabajo.

-Me gustaría hablar con Altaïr a solas, si no te importa, Malik.

El Dai sabía por instinto que había demasiadas cosas sin decir entre ellos.

-No, por supuesto. Voy a revisar el papeleo de Rashid, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Entró en la fortaleza sin una palabra más. Altaïr se vio sometido a la fuerza completa de la mirada del hombre que consideraba su tío. Tazim le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Pasaron al menos media hora en silencio.

-Lo que dije aquel día...

-Era necesario. Ahora lo comprendo.

-Hablé con ira. Dije cosas que no debía. Y lo lamento.

Altaïr negó.

-Necesitaba escuchar esa verdad para reconocer que me había desviado del camino que padre y tú intentásteis enseñarme. Espero haber vuelto a él.

-No lo has hecho, pero has creado el tuyo, uno nuevo y mejor-Tazim hizo un gesto hacia él-. Mírate. El Mentor más joven de la Hermandad-le revolvió el pelo bajo la capucha-. Tu padre estaría incluso más orgulloso que yo.

Altaïr no pudo evitar sonreír e inclinarse hacia él.

-Gracias, tío.

Tazim le quitó la capucha para mirarle.

-Ahí está el niño que me seguía a todas partes cuando apenas empezaba a andar.

Altaïr se sonrojó.

-¡Tío!

El médico rió, atrayendo miradas de todos los que empezaban a moverse por el patio.

-Te vi nacer, sobrino, no hay nada que pueda superar eso.

Altaïr decidió preguntar algo que le había molestado durante mucho tiempo.

-Siempre me habéis dicho que yo nací en el Paraíso.

-Cuando me cure del todo, te mostraré la verdad. Ahora eres el Mentor y debes saberlo. Por el momento cuéntame todo sobre lo que descubriste.

Altaïr le contó lo que le decían sus objetivos en sus últimos momentos y cómo había empezado a sospechar de Rashid. También le contó sobre su evolución personal y lo que le había costado disculparse con Malik. No mencionó los besos, pero Tazim, con todos sus años de experiencia, sabía que algo había pasado, porque sonreía con diversión.

Cuando el sol les dio de lleno, Tazim decidió subir al despacho. No necesitaba marcas de los puntos. Malik estaba enterrado en pergaminos y diarios.

-Rashid llevaba un registro de cada uno de nosotros-entregó un diario bastante grueso a Tazim-. Este es el tuyo.

Solo una palabra destacaba. _Estorbo_. Tazim rió con gusto.

-¿De verdad te ríes de eso?

-No es la primera vez que utilizan esa palabra para referirse a mí y dudo que sea la última.

Uno de los médicos que Tazim había entrenado llegó con varios objetos.

-Hakim, debo revisar los puntos.

-Por supuesto, Firas.

Se pusieron en un lugar más luminoso. Firas se sorprendió de que no se hubiera soltado ningún punto. Extendió la pasta de hierbas sobre toda la espalda y luego la vendó.

-No deberías hacer esfuerzos, hakim.

-Caminar y sentarme no es hacer un esfuerzo.

-Pero te cosimos ayer mismo y aun tienes fiebre. Cualquier otro seguirá en cama quejándose de dolor.

-Yo me quejaría si tuviera que permanecer quieto más de una noche. Los médicos son los peores pacientes. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la enfermería?

-La mayoría de los heridos eran Hashashins. Hay algunos que no recuerdan nada y otros que sí lo hacen.

-Era de esperar. ¿Y muertos?

-Doce sin contar con...

-Rashid. El actual Mentor ha considerado necesario quitarle su título a la luz de las nuevas revelaciones sobre su traición a los Templarios y su intento de hacerse con Tierra Santa para sí.

Firas asintió lentamente.

-Ayer por la noche murió un hermano más, creemos que los pulmones fallaron.

-Mirad el cuerpo por encima, si tiene un morado en el pecho ha sido una costilla rota perforando el pulmón. Si no es eso buscad heridas externas, quizás de cuchillo o espada.

-Lo haremos, hakim.

-¿Por qué buscar la causa de la muerte?

-Para ayudar a quienes estén muriendo de lo mismo en el futuro, sobrino. Los médicos debemos aprender incluso de nuestros fracasos.

-¿Y si no hay nada que evidencia la muerte?

-Entonces nos remontamos a los antiguos escritos de Aristóteles y sus contemporáneos. Y si eso tampoco funciona... no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Ser médico es difícil.

-Nunca se deja de aprender, sea cual sea la profesión que tengamos.

Firas se levantó.

-Volveré a la enfermería, hakim.

-Buen trabajo, chico.

Tazim pudo tumbarse en unos cojines, haciendo una mueca conforme se reclinaba.

-Deberías volver a la cama.

-No sería capaz de dormir. Cerraré los ojos para descansar un poco, pero me quedaré aquí. Si vuelvo al laboratorio no dejaré de dar vueltas a mis pensamientos.

Altaïr y Malik aceptaron eso. Siguieron revisando los papeles incluso cuando un novicio les llevó a todos el desayuno.


	10. Falso Paraíso

Altaïr miró alrededor de la fortaleza de Alamut. Sabía que había nacido en ese lugar, pero no había vuelto. Los alamutinos les recibieron con honores.

-Mentor, hakim, bienvenidos a Alamut.

Abdul, el líder de la guarnición Hashashin en Alamut, fue quien les recibió. Había envejecido desde que recibió a Umar y sus compañeros la última vez que las puertas del Paraíso se abrieron.

-Vengo a mostrarle su origen al Mentor, Abdul.

-Por supuesto, hakim.

Les llevó a la misma habitación larga en la que se habían quedado Umar, Karim y Zayed. Se detuvieron lo suficiente para dejar las bolsas. Tazim le guió por los pasillos hacia una puerta oculta entre dos estatuas. Salieron a un balcón en la parte trasera de la fortaleza. A sus pies, en un rincón del valle entre dos ríos, había un hermoso jardín con infinidad de árboles y plantas y algunos pabellones de brillantes colores.

-¿Eso es...?

-El Paraíso terrenal de Hassan-i Sabbah. Lo creó para permitir a los Hashashins que creyeran en una auténtica vida tras la muerte y no sintieran miedo de dar sus vidas en las misiones. Las Llaves no es más que una pastilla de hachís con una fórmula específica.

-¿Y las huríes?

Tazim le indicó que le siguiera por unas escaleras escondidas que llevaban a un embarcadero. Cruzaron el río y Tazim le llevó a una zona cubiertas de plantas de colores vibrantes entre las lápidas.

-Hassan las compró como esclavas y las entrenó para que fingieran ser huríes-señaló una de las tumbas-. Esa es la de tu madre.

Altaïr se dejó caer frente a ella. Acarició el nombre labrado en la piedra. _Maud_. El mismo de su espada. Notó una lápida más pequeña junto a esta. _Umar_.

-¿Mi padre está aquí?

-En espíritu. Su cuerpo sigue enterrado en Masyaf, pero traje aquí la pulsera que llevaba siempre. Se la entregó tu madre para que no la olvidara.

-¿Y tú...?

-Yo ayudé a tu madre a darte a luz. Por desgracia no pude evitar su muerte.

-Gracias por traerme aquí-miró las demás tumbas-. ¿Son todas las huríes?

-Cuando naciste les di la libertad. No quedan mujeres en este jardín. Estaré por los pabellones cuando termines de explorar todo esto.

-Ciertamente lo haré.

Pero primero se quedó frente a la tumba de su madre, pensando en todo lo que esa mujer le había entregado. Para empezar la vida. Y con eso había podido ver la sonrisa de su padre, oír las historias de su tío, sentir el viento desde lo más alto de la fortaleza. Su madre le había permitido conocer a Malik y a todos los demás Hashashins.

Le debía mucho a una mujer que nunca había conocido.

Luego se paseó por los jardines, distinguiendo algunas plantas por haberlas visto en el pequeño huerto de Tazim en Masyaf y descubriendo pabellones que se componían solo de un tejado sobre pilares entre los que había altas celosías de madera con hermosos diseños. En el interior de uno de ellos había una pequeña piscina que se llenaba con una fuente de Venus semidesnuda sujetando un jarro.

-Veo que has encontrado el Pabellón de Venus.

No se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tazim.

-¿Tiene algún significado?

-Este sitio es donde... esto... te concibieron.

Altaïr se sonrojó pensando en ese momento.

-No necesitaba saber eso.

-Lo has preguntado.

Tazim se alejó con una risa suave. Altaïr miró los cojines bordados, las alfombras espesas y los tapices que matizaban la luz. Era un lugar tranquilo.

Casi sin pensarlo sacó el Fruto. Lo había llevado consigo a todos lados por miedo a que Abbas se lo quitara otra vez. El objeto brilló y le mostró una imagen que nunca imaginó. Su padre, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba, estaba recostado en un montón de cojines. A su lado, acurrucada contra él, había una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y ojos claros. Supo que esa mujer era su madre. Parecían felices y enamorados.

Cuando la imagen se desvaneció miró al Fruto.

-Gracias.

No sabía si eso era una imagen de sus padres en el Paraíso o un recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche que fue concebido, pero estaba agradecido de haberla visto.


	11. Los amantes

Malik miró a Altaïr mientras recogía las notas sobre los actos de los Templarios en Chipre. Se iría al siguiente hacia Acre para comprobar en persona los rumores.

El segundo al mando de toda la Hermandad decidió hacer algo para despedirse de él. En las pocas semanas que llevaban dirigiendo a los Hashashins, se habían acercado más que nunca. Compartían besos en la intimidad de sus habitaciones privadas, o más bien las del Mentor. Y Malik quería dar un paso más, aunque no sabía cómo. Por eso iba a hablar con la única persona que sabía algo del tema.

Llamó a la puerta del laboratorio de Tazim.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, padre?

Tazim levantó la mirada del mapa de Jerusalén que Malik había hecho mientras estaba en la ciudad como rafiq.

-Por supuesto. ¿Té?

-Por favor.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras esperaban que se calentara el té.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Malik decidió ir directamente al punto, evitaría algo de vergüenza.

-Sé que el sexo puede ser entre hombres por las antiguas historias griegas. ¿Cómo es posible?

Tazim sonrió y se acercó a una estantería para coger una pequeña botellita llena de aceite.

-Para empezar esto os será útil.

-¿Cómo?

Conforme avanzaba la explicación, Malik iba sonrojándose cada vez más. Tazim no parecía tener esa vergüenza y estaba cada vez más divertido.

-¿Lo has entendido? La preparación es muy importante, no quisiera tener que curaros en esa parte a cualquiera de los dos.

-Gracias por los ánimos-Malik se frotó los ojos y miró la botella de aceite. La cogió y se la guardó en el cinturón rojo que rodeaba la cintura, teniendo cuidado de que no se viera-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Os llevaré la cena y la dejaré en el pasillo.

Malik no necesitó volver a agradecérselo. El despacho estaba vacío, así que subió directamente a la habitación más alta de la fortaleza. Altaïr estaba sentado en la ventana, afilando su espada con cuidado y atención.

-Saldré al amanecer.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Podrás mantener la Hermandad solo?

-Prácticamente lo he hecho desde que me hiciste tu segundo.

Altaïr sonrió y se levantó para besarle. Malik no se quejó. El fuego entre ambos se intensificó. La ropa empezó a caer, empezando por el cinturón rojo que guardaba el aceite. Altaïr solo la lanzó hacia los cojines, sin preguntar para qué usarla. Había hablado con Tazim temprano esa mañana y tenía uno igual escondido en la habitación.

Sin palabras, se tumbaron en los cojines. Malik se dejó adorar por los labios de Altaïr. El Mentor besó cada centímetro de la larga herida en el brazo izquierdo de su Dai. La herida que les llevó donde estaban en ese momento.

Se miraron a los ojos en el momento en el que se convirtieron en uno. Malik nunca había visto tan cercanos los ojos dorados de su águila y Altaïr se perdió en la oscuridad de los ojos de su rey.

La luna y una vela solitaria en una palmatoria en la pared fueron los únicos testigos del amor entre el Mentor y el Dai de la Hermandad de Hashashins.

Tazim lo fue de una forma extraña. Iba subiendo las escaleras y sintió el ambiente tras las puertas cerradas. No escuchó ni un solo sonido, pero sonrió. Dejó la bandeja junto a la puerta y regresó abajo. Les dejaría esa noche para ellos.


	12. Elecciones de águila y rey

– O – 1194 – O –

Chipre estaba en control de los Hashashins por fin, pero Altaïr regresó con una esposa. Eso puso una barrera invisible alrededor de los sentimientos de Malik. El Dai sonrió, les felicitó y bromeó junto a los demás, pero Altaïr supo instintivamente que no tenían la misma relación. Tazim miró un momento a María y la felicitó por el embarazo, lo que sorprendió a todos lo que no sabían el hecho. La antigua templaria miró sospechosa al médico.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Tazim sonrió.

-Me he entrenado para notar cada cambio en el cuerpo humano. Además soy quien ayuda a la mujeres a dar a luz desde que la partera falleció el año pasado.

Altaïr miró a su tío.

-Tengo que ponerme al día con muchas cosas.

-Demasiadas, sobrino-Tazim se cruzó de brazos y todos se prepararon para escuchar la reprimenda que iba a llegar sin duda-. Para empezar debes empezar a actuar como el Mentor. Malik es mejor que tú y yo mismo he estado a un día de ponerle a él al frente de toda la Hermandad.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Altaïr se frotó la cabeza y retrocedió después del golpe de Tazim.

-No me interrumpas, niño. No recuerdo haberte criado para que no respetaras a tus mayores.

-Lo siento, tío.

-El único motivo por el que no te hemos depuesto es porque tú eres un hijo del Paraíso, elegido por Allah para dirigir a Sus fieles en esta Hermandad-golpeó el pecho de Altaïr con un dedo-. Nunca olvides eso-cuando Altaïr asintió, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo-. Por ahora puedes empezar por contarnos todo lo que has hecho en Chipre. Un año da para mucho.

-Y lamento empezar por mis heridas.

-¿Has permitido que otro médico que te cure? ¡Altaïr!

Hubo un estallido de risa en todo el grupo. Solo los ojos de Tazim vieron a Malik entrar en la fortaleza, utilizando sus habilidades de Hashashin. Tazim solo lo notó porque él mismo las había entrenado.

María, con la intuición que solo se logra siendo mujer, sintió una conexión instantánea con el médico que había criado a su esposo. Se acercó a su lado cuando soltó a Altaïr.

-Sería un honor para mí que me ayudaras con el embarazo.

Tazim le sonrió suavemente.

-Y para mí es un honor que me lo pidas. Sería la segunda generación de Ibn-La'Ahad que ayudo a criar.

-¿Tú no eres un Ibn-La'Ahad?

-Oh, no. Mi apellido es Kasaab. Umar y yo criamos a Altaïr juntos cuando lo traje casi recién nacido desde el Paraíso. Su padre y yo prácticamente nos convertimos en hermanos y Altaïr siempre me ha llamado tío-y hablando de él, Altaïr se acercó para murmurar algo a su tío-. Sí, me encargo yo.

-Gracias, tío.

Tazim miró a María.

-Ven, deberías descansar después de un viaje tan largo y quiero hacerte una revisión rápida para saber que todo va como debería. El primer embarazo siempre es el más delicado.

La guió hacia el laboratorio. Los médicos insistieron en hacerlo más grande para él y Malik cedió. Los Hashashins y civiles del pueblo se ofrecieron voluntarios para la obra que consistió en cegar la habitación de al lado y abrir una puerta entre ambas. Tazim trasladó la zona de reconocimiento a la segunda habitación y reorganizó el laboratorio para una mejor utilización del espacio.

Le preguntó a María si le importaba que la viera desnuda. Ella entendió la pregunta. Las mujeres árabes no podían estar desnudas frente a un médico masculino sin su marido en la misma habitación. Pero ella era cristiana y Altaïr respetaba eso.

-No me importa.

-Bien. Empecemos por las preguntas más vergonzosas. ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

A pesar de todo María se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar ese tema con hombres. Pero la mirada paciente de Tazim la animó a hablar. Respondió a todas las preguntas lo mejor que pudo. Luego se descubrió el vientre para permitirle sentir la pequeña elevación.

Observó el rostro de Tazim mientras él cerraba los ojos y extendía las manos en esa leve elevación. De repente sonrió.

-Esta es la mejor parte de mi trabajo. Parece que tendrá un corazón fuerte.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?

Tazim le mostró las palmas de las manos.

-Esta es la parte más sensible del cuerpo humano, solo hay que entrenarlas como cualquier otro músculo. Pero quiero asegurarme con otro método, uno que aun no he probado y no sé si funcionará-fue a la primera sala y regresó con unos pergaminos enrollados. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella-. Hace unos días los niños de la fortaleza me acompañaron a recoger algunas plantas que no tengo en el huerto y les vi jugar con un tronco vacío. Uno se sentaba a un lado y otro tenía que susurrar en el otro extremo. Para mi sorpresa el sonido se transmitió con fuerza. Así que pensé en crear algo similar para escuchar el interior de los pacientes. Solo que aun no he tenido oportunidad.

Apoyó un extremo del tubo de pergamino en el vientre de María y se puso el otro en el oído. Al instante sonrió.

-¿Funciona?

-Maravillosamente.

Fue a por más pergamino para extender el tubo y con un poco de elasticidad, María también pudo oír el corazón de su hijo. Se apartó para taparse la boca y la nariz con las manos. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Ese es mi hijo...

Tazim sonrió y la atrajo en un abrazo.

-Un pequeño milagro de la vida.

María apretó sus brazos alrededor del médico.

-Gracias, por todo.

-Aun no he hecho nada, niña.

-Me has permitido oír a mi hijo antes de que nazca, eso es más de lo que una madre puede tener.

Tazim le palmeó la espalda y se apartó para entregarle un pañuelo de lino.

-Limpia esas lágrimas, odiaría que mi sobrino pensara que te he hecho daño-María se recompuso rápidamente. No por nada había prosperado en un mundo de hombres-. ¿Lista? Te llevaré a vuestra habitación.

Le recomendó descansar una vez la dejó sola y fue en busca de Malik a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo su hijo fue abrazarle. No estaba llorando, no es como si Tazim lo hubiera esperado.

Se sentaron en la cama sin soltarse.

-Pensé que le importaba.

-Y le importas, hijo. Pero puedo ver el motivo de que haya regresado con María-le miró a los ojos-. Dos semanas no son nada frente a un año. Y si realmente le amas, lucharás por cada día junto a él, ¿entendido?

Malik apartó la mirada.

-Yo nunca podría apartar a un padre de su hijo.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Sufrirás en silencio?

-No hay nada por lo que sufrir si nunca hubo nada, ¿verdad?-sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Tazim suspiró y le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo estoy aquí, hijo. Y no me iré en mucho tiempo.

Malik por fin lloró.

Altaïr, al otro lado de la puerta, maldijo en voz baja. Por supuesto que seguía amando a Malik, su año en Chipre había sido eterno sin él. María sabía que nunca podría amarla de verdad. Pero si eso es lo que quería hacer Malik, cumpliría. Aunque no sin intentar hablar con él una última vez.

El día pasó con todos de nuevo en su rutina. Altaïr buscó a Malik en un rincón de los jardines de Masyaf, en el más oculto. Habían compartido algunos besos en ese mismo lugar.

La imagen que vio le apretó el corazón en un puño invisible. Malik estaba apoyado en la barandilla de piedra mirando las montañas que rodeaban Masyaf. Parecía solitario y derrotado. Su figura se recortaba contra los vivos colores del cielo del atardecer.

-Malik...

El Dai le miró sobre el hombro.

-Esperaba que vinieras antes-volvió a mirar el sol poniente-. Supongo que es apropiado que hayas llegado a esta hora-se giró recostándose en la barandilla de piedra-. El final de un día para el final del amor.

Altaïr avanzó rápidamente.

-No, por favor. Déjame explicarme.

Malik le detuvo apoyando la mano en el pecho.

-No hay nada que explicar, lo entiendo. Un año da para enamorarse de alguien más, olvidando a quienes dejamos en casa. Y yo jamás podría darte lo que ella.

Altaïr avanzó a pesar de la mano que se interponía entre ellos, rodeó sus rostro y le besó casi con desesperación. Malik correspondió de igual modo, tirando de su túnica blanca.

-No hay nadie como tú en mi vida, _habibi_.

Malik le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le silenció colocando los pulgares suavemente en sus labios.

-Escúchame bien, Altaïr, porque no voy a repetirme. Darás un paso atrás y cuando lo hagas, no existirá nada entre nosotros salvo la Hermandad.

-No...

-Sí. Encadenarás esos sentimientos para que no vuelvan a aparecer y serás fiel a tu esposa.

Altaïr vio las lágrimas en los ojos oscuros y supo que también estaban en los suyos.

-Una noche más...

-No, nada más. Solo nos dolería más cuando nos separemos mañana-Malik le besó, o más bien sus propios dedos-. Adios, Altaïr. Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Fue a apartarse, pero las manos de Altaïr le acercaron por la cintura para un último beso agridulce. El mismo Mentor se apartó un paso firme y tropezó en el segundo, pero se mantuvo en pie. Se miraron un momento más antes de que Altaïr se marchara a grandes pasos.

Malik se sentó lentamente en la hierba y se recostó en la barandilla. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener el dolor en su interior.

Altaïr, por su parte, trepó a la cúpula para estar solo. Se encogió contra una estatua de águila y maldijo cada decisión que había tomado desde que salió hacia Acre. Se había casado con María para ayudarla a permanecer en Tierra Santa después de abandonar la Orden Templaria. El embarazo se produjo por mutua lujuria y soledad. Pero un hijo ayudaría a cimentar el matrimonio a los ojos de los demás Hashashins.

Escuchó unos pasos y miró las botas que aparecieron en su visión.

-Más te vale saber lo que estás haciendo, Altaïr.

-Hace mucho que dejé de saberlo, tío.

Tazim se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Altaïr negó con la cabeza, luego asintió y terminó por tirarse del pelo.

-Haciendo lo que creía necesario he perdido mi corazón, tío.

-Pero a cambio has recibido de el Malik-Tazim presionó su mano contra el corazón de Altaïr-. Protégelo, sobrino, es lo más valioso que alguien puede dar a otra persona. Y mi hijo protegerá el tuyo como si fuera el mismo Paraíso.

Tazim se levantó y se marchó de la cúpula, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.


End file.
